Second Tellurian Games
The Second Tellurian Games were held in 452 at relatively late notice in the town of Faraxham in Farridon. When it became apparent that no Games would otherwise be hosted that year, construction began on a stadium in late 449 and was, while not fully completed by 452, at least in a shape to host the Games only with help from the Triumvirate and the Faedas Freehold. The aerial race was reinstated as an event. The Games were well attended with competitors arriving from as far afield as Niskovia. Competition in the Caragita was particularly fierce, and this Games saw the first defeat of two-time duelling champion Griend of Gwristin in the arena. It was also noteworthy for two political occurrences: a conference called by leaders of the Triumvirate to address their concerns about slavery in the eastern empires, and the denunciation of the Hurosha Empire by Glazfell for its annexation of the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains. Each of these incidents led to ongoing suspensions of trade between the various parties. Events Caragita: A contest in four parts: a foot race, long jump, javelin throw, and wrestling. Prize for best overall is the highest honour of the Games, with the victor being named Champion of the Games. Special recognition is given for distinguished performance in each event. Aerial Race: A race in three parts: a test of agility through the hills of southern Vennland, a test of endurance over the fields of northen Farridon, and a test of speed in the final leg to Faraxham. Any flying mount may be used. Prize awarded to best overall, with special recognition for distinguished performance in each leg of the race. Arts Contest: Any craft or display of art may be submitted. Prize awarded for finest skill and overall beauty. Duel Tournament: Any blunted weapons may be used. Prize awarded to the character with the best win/lose/draw record. Please organize your own 1v1 matches. Demonstration Events: Noncompetitive display of any cultural artifact (e.g. weapons styles, poetry, etc.). Mass Melee: Party-based combat against all realms in three parts: initial war cry, mock battle, and post-battle revelry. Prize awarded to the last party standing, with special recognition for distinguished performance in each of the three phases of the event. Mounted Race: A long-distance race through the Farridon country, ending at the stadium. Any landborne mount may be used. Prize awarded to the best overall. Naval Battle:'''Two forces of three ships face off in the harbour of Faraxham. Prize awarded to the overall champions. '''Naval Race: A race from Farazham around the islands of the western Carmine Sea and back. Prize awarded to the best overall. Event Winners Caragita: Twin champions: Caris of Psilberg, Glazfell, and Prince Li Gun Huang Jarrow of the Salterri Imperium. This was the first time the title had been shared since the start of worldwide Games in 347. Aerial Race: Ireiarchon Elliope, Huma, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Arts Contest: Engraved Full Plate Mantidriders, Hurosha Empire Duel Tournament: Prince Eldred Jarrow, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Mass Melee: Wayve Earthguard, Grïend, Kenwyn Jakson, Hurosha Empire Mounted Race: Emperor Wayve Earthguard, Shi, Hurosha Empire Naval Battle: Prince Jarad Sultana of Qarimos (captain), Raaneka Naval Race: Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Category:Events Category:Sporting Events